


Tippy Toes

by Astral_Yukwon (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: U-Bomb [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Astral_Yukwon
Summary: Minhyuk really isn'tthattall, so why can't Yukwon reach his lips like normal?





	Tippy Toes

Minhyuk and Yukwon walked hand in hand back to the dorm, smiling up at each other, blushing softly. Their first date had been simple, a movie, a nice meal (and a popcorn fight), and now they were headed back, content on resting before their busy schedule at the studio tomorrow. They were walking in silence, not awkward, but comfortable, relishing in each other’s company. Small talk had no place here – the only thing that matter was their hands in each other’s, squeezing and rubbing skin softly.   
  
They reached the dorm and, reluctantly, pulled apart. No one inside knew what they were doing, they’d wanted to keep it a secret for themselves for a while. They just wanted it to be them, they didn’t want anyone to be involved. They wanted privacy, and if it meant sneaking around, then they would do it.  
  
Minhyuk lead Yukwon into the dorm, finger over his lips as he checked the main rooms, and Yukwon smiled when he realised everyone had taken an early night for their day tomorrow. Gladly, he took Minhyuk’s extended hand and let him lead him down to the rooms.  
  
When they reached Yukwon’s room, they smiled and clasped both hands together and Yukwon stood on his toes, leaning up for a kiss. Minhyuk seemed to be just out of his reach, and Yukwon frowned a little. He could have sworn Minhyuk wasn’t that tall, and he wasn’t wearing platform shoes, so why couldn’t he reach his lips? He strained up a little more, close to standing on the tips of his toes. He looked down a moment, and saw Minhyuk’s feet, off the floor, standing on his own toes and Yukwon scowled.

 

He settled his feet on the ground, and kicked Minhyuk’s shin, making him lean over with a small yelp. Yukwon smiled, satisfied, and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “Night, asshole, see you tomorrow.”  
  
Minhyuk smiled softly and grabbed Yukwon’s waist, standing up to kiss him properly. Minhyuk pulled Yukwon close, and Yukwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, kissing back hard. They stayed that way for a moment, maybe half a minute before finally breaking apart a few inches, lips still touching as they both smiled.  
  
“Goodnight, Kwonnie.”  
  
“Night, Minnie.”  
  
They shared one last kiss before Yukwon disappeared into his own room, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t bother changing, just stripped down into his boxers and collapsed on his bed, hugging his pillow with a smile.  
  
Even if Minhyuk was an asshole sometimes, he was still the sweetest man on earth.


End file.
